muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppets eating other Muppets
Shouldn't Kermit's mention of Sweetums eating the guest... ...go in Muppet/Human consumption?--Fred (talk) 04:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :That's assuming that the guest was in fact human, which wasn't always the case. At least not initially and from the Muppets' perspective. — Julian (talk) 16:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :How does the Star Wars episode explain how the guests were not always human "initially and from the Muppets' perspective"?--Fred (talk) 22:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Julian was refering to Angus McGonagle, who is (as far as I know, being up to date with Season 3 and just several other episodes beyond that) the only non-human guest "initially" booked for The Muppet Show, until the Star Wars crew practically stole the show. Joking aside, I think the note of Sweetums eating the guest fits best where it is, since it's only mentioned. -- Jon (talk) 23:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, as the page notes, Kermit booked Angus McGonagle, and "from the Muppets' perspective" he was initially billed as that week's guest star (in contrast to "from a production point of view"). The recent ''Muppet Show'' comics further support the notion that a guest on the show doesn't necessarily need to be human. Additionally, in interviews the characters have made it seem that we, as the audience, didn't necessarily get to see every show. For all we know, said delicious guest star could have been anything and everything. — Julian (talk) 23:45, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Just for fun, I'll make up a silly list of who it could have been. *Salesperson with Stupendous Ball *Richard Hunt *Elmo *Super Grover 2.0 *Marvin Suggs *Gorgon Heap *Mean Mama and her baby *The Fred Award *Johnny Fiama *The Newspig What does everyone else think?--Fred (talk) 21:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I think that's something one would rather discuss on a fan forum. ;) — Julian (talk) 17:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sesame Street Attempted Eatings? Were there any on Sesame Street? I know Cookie tried to eat Guy Smiley in a bakery skit and I think Beuatiful Day Monster tried to bite Kermit in an early segment -- Big V 17:45, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Spooble Should the Spooble be counted as 'eaten'? He was drank but we're not going to waste time making a Characters Who Were Drank page which would be utterly usuless. If a "living" creature ends up in another creature, should'nt that mean he should count as eaten? -- Big V 23:51, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I think he counts. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:19, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Attempted Eatings Should we have Atempted eatings on this page or should it be on a different one? If there should be a different page, then Yorric trying to eat Kermit durring I've Grown Accustomed to Your Face should be moved there. -- Big V 23:51, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :No, attempted eatings count too. Might as well. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:20, 17 April 2006 (UTC) ::Good, because there are plenty and I have a picture of Behemoth attempting to eat Zero Mostel -- Big V 00:26, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :::Nice! -- Danny Toughpigs 00:37, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :::I know it says Kermit almost got eaten by Gorgon Heap because he popped up later in Statler and Waldorf's balcony,but how could he have escaped?Should we say he was eaten and somehow got out of Gorgon's belly?--''Hihokermitthefroghere,March 2011 ::::It's a TV show and these are the Muppets, where like cartoon characters, few consequences are permanent (and all that's shown was Gorgon Heap lunging over Kermit, not a full devouring). We don't need to include an explanation in the text. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks!--''Hihokermitthefroghere,''March 2011 Commercials? Should we put a list of eatings in commercials here? :If they involve Muppets eating other Muppets, sure. -Ryan PrawnRR 03:18, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :: Also I have a quetion about eating. In The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years, durring the eating and explosion montage, there is a black and white clip of Kermit getting eaten by a piano. Where is this from? :::That's from a sketch done on ''Ed Sullivan' called Music Hath Charms. -- Scott Scarecroe 13:42, 8 April 2006 (UTC) ::::No, that sketch was in color and Kermit was in a tuxedo. The clip was in blck and white. :::::Black and white is irrelevant as there are multiple sources for some clips. But if Kermit wasn't wearing a tux, then it was probably the same sketch done on Jack Paar or Robert Goulet's Hollywood Palace. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:22, 8 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Than should we add that? -- Big V :::::::Probably. I'm not 100% sure of the source, so I'd like someone else to come along and confirm it. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:38, 8 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Have there been anymore "eatings" in commercials besides Mack getting eaten by Big V -- Big V 14:40, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I'm sure there have. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:49, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::::: Should we add if someone attempted to eat someone else? If so, should Guest Stars be counted as almost eaten?Big V 18:30, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::My inclination is only to add successful eatings. Otherwise, it's "Muppets Almost Eating Other Muppets." As for "Guest Stars Who Have Been Eaten," that could be another list (with a "see also" link to this list) if there are enough of them. -Ryan PrawnRR 18:57, 8 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::: Elton John was eaten by crocodiles, even if it wasn't shown... 65.12.115.251 14:35, 17 October 2006 (UTC)